Algo ha cambiado
by AdivinaQuienes
Summary: ¿Quién diría que las cosas cambiarían tanto en tan solo cuatro años? PRINCIPAL: Rev!Edd X Rev!Kev (Yaoi) SECUNDARIA: OC X Rev!Nazz (Yuri)
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer_: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, "Ed, Edd y Eddy" hubiese continuado y hubiese dado un giro drástico.

_Parejas_: Rev!Edd X Rev!Kevin Rev!Nazz x OC

_Advertencia_: Esta historia contiene YAOI (ChicoxChico) en la pareja principal y YURI (ChicaxChica) en la secundaria. Si no te gusta, **fuera.**

He de deciros que en esta historia el OC soy yo misma, por lo que me conoceréis un poquito más. Mi hermano no aparece en la historia.

Habían pasado los años. Y por ello, el Cul-de-sac dejó de ser lo que, hace tiempo, era. No solo había llegado una chica nueva a finales del último año de primaria, si no que todo el mundo había cambiado. La chica cayó muy bien, era una hiperactiva, alocada y puede que algo sádica niña que adoraba el ramen, los video juegos, el anime y demás cosas. Pero no solo su curiosa personalidad y gustos resaltaban, si no que su físico también, puesto que aun sin ser un espagueti, tampoco era gorda. A sus cortos 12 años, tenía notorias curvas, y busto de una dama de 17 normal. Sus ojos de tono chocolateado brillaban a traves de sus rectanguladas gafas, ocultando sus grandes ojeras debido a su insomnio crónico y haciendo juego con su cabello ondulado llendo hacia liso de color castaño casi rubio, pocas veces bien peinado. En seguida se hizo buena amiga de Kevin, congenió bien con Nazz y se hizo amiga de Marie. Pero a esta chiquilla le llamó la atención el joven del gorro negro que rara vez se quitaba, de brillante cerebro apodado Doble D. A la niña le caía bien Ed, pero nadie más logró captar Su atención. Le parecían gente irrelevante e insoportable, muy parecida a la que conocía de ante mano. Se hizo mejor amiga de Doble D, al que defendió cuando se metieron con él, al que apoyó cuando sus padres fallecieron, con el que siguió al lado cuando se volvió la persona mas fría y "dura" que había conocido. Claro que, esto último, casi nunca pasaba cuando estaba a su lado. También fue testigo de cuando las hermanas de su amiga Marie murieron y esta se volvió más introvertida y tranquila, pero sobre todo, melancólica. También pudo ver cómo su amigo Kevin se sumió en una gran depresión cuando su padre le dijo que el negocio se iba a pique, haciéndole estudiar más para conseguir una necesaria beca, apartándolo del deporte y volviéndolo el típico empollón del que algún día e burló. También fue consciente de que el pelirrojo arrastró a su amiga rubia, que dejó de ser tan presuntuosa y pijotera, volviendose una chica mas cálida y amable. Y también vio como Ed y Eddy se mudaban, llevandose a la hermana del primero.

Oh sí. Las cosas habían cambiado en esos cuatro años, y Sara lo sabía.

Decidme que tal! Se que he hecho parecerme la prota, pero no es así. Era una simple introducción! Bueno, este es el prólogo, o algo así. Decidme en los rewiews si quereís que continúe, y si os gustaría que pasase algo en especial.

Ah sí! El primer comentario del tercer capítulo se ganará (si así lo quiere) un one-shot de ella/él (estoy segura de que debe de haber algún fundashi suelto por aquí) con el personaje que quiera de lo que quiera (ya sea anime, manga, serie, película, libro...). También podrá elegir si quiere que sea solo romántico, con lemmon o los dos. ( el de los dos se refiere a una historia romántica con sexo al final). Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes (salvo Sara) no me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo esto con tal de calmar mis instintos yaoistas/yuristas.  
Advertencia: Yaoi, Yuri. Si no te gusta, fuera.  
Notas: Ñe.

Como odiaba el sonido de su despertador. Lo estamparía contra la pared, de no ser por que ya lleva cuatro despertadores rotos en menos de un mes.  
Se levanta perezosamente con una ira de mil demonios, y con la poca paciencia que tiene, apaga "delicadamente" el aparato y se va a vestir, ya que son las 7:30, y el instituto tocaría su campana en media hora.  
Despues de ordenar su cama, va hacia su armario recorriendo la ordenada (quizá demasiado) habitación, y al abrirlo se encuentra con un monton de ropa bien ordenadita, pero oscura. Lo primero que divisa es su preciado gorro negro que se coloca en su cabeza, haciendo sombras sobre sus ojos azules y tapando casi por completo su cabello negro, dándole un aire más amenazador del que tenía ya en un principio. Coge un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta deportiva blanca y una cazadora vaquera negra como su camiseta,para después bajar a comerse una manzana, ya que no tiene demasiada hambre.

-"Joder, aun faltan quince minutos"- pensó el intimidante chico de ojos azules por los pasillos de su instituto. Estaba ya en último curso, por lo que se dirijía al aula de 4.A, para los más inteligentes.

Al abrir la puerta no se encontró más que con el vacio. Bueno, casi el vacio ya que había una cabellera peli naranja repasando sus apuntes para el examen que tenían en 13 minutos. Le ignoraría como hace con todo el mundo, pero se sienta a su lado. Así que simplemente se sentaría y se pondría a pensar en sus cosas.

-Hola, Edd.

Parece que no todo saldría como el quería.

Dirigió su vista gélida hacia su lado derecho, donde el chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas le miraba con algo de nerviosismo, casi arrepintiéndose de hablarle. Bufó.

\- Buenas, Kevin. Y para ti Eddward, gracias.

El chico se sonrojó de pura vergüenza y deseó no haber dicho nada desde un principio. El oji-azul simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el frente, esperando a sus demás compañeros y al profesor.

Las horas pasaron, y ya solo faltaban dos minutos para irse. La campana sonó, pero el profesor habló.

-Bien, antes de iros recordad que tenéis que hacer un trabajo por parejas para dentro de dos meses. Las parejas son las mismas que tenéis a vuestros lados. Y no, no se puede cambiar de pareja.-dicho esto se fue, dejando atrás a varios alumnos quejándose y bufando.

Doble D se quedó en el sitio maldiciendo. No era que el oji-verde no le cayese bien, era simplemente que hubiese deseado que hubiese sido alguna de sus únicas dos amigas. Pero claro, Marie estaba en 4.C, y Sara estaba en 4.E.

-Bien, Pumpkin. El domingo a las cuatro en mi casa. Eres mi vecino, así que supongo que no tendrás problema.-nada más decirlo, se fue dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca.

Después se encontró con sus amigas. Verdaderamente no prestaba atención. Marie no hablaba más de lo necesario y solo escuchaba los enérgicos gritos de su amiga castaña. Escuchaba cosas sobre que hoy cenaría ramen, que había mandado a la mierda a alguna lacia pijotera, algo sobre que haría el trabajo con Nazz...

Espera. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo que con Nazz?-dijo con su conocida voz profunda y amenazante de por si, pero la chica estaba acostumbrada,así que no le importó.

-¡Sí! Soy feliz. ¡Es super maja, y nos caemos muy bien! Bueno, casi no hablamos. ¡Pero hay buen rollo!- dijo (gritó) eufórica como de costumbre la muchacha de gafas.

\- Pero, Sara. ¿No estáis en clases distintas?-dijo Marie,con voz apagada.

\- Pues sí, pero como los de E somos los mas "bobos", necesitamos ayuda, por lo que nos han fusionado con B. ¡Y me ha tocado con la rubita!

\- ¿Y por qué no con nuestra clase? La verdad, te prefiero a ti antes que a Pumkin.

\- ¡Wowowow! ¡Wow! ¿Te ha tocado con Kev, y no me dices nada? ¡Mal amigo!-hizo un puchero infantil al acabar de hablar. Kevin era un buen amigo suyo, al igual que Doble D.

\- No lo vi necesario.-dijo cortante.

\- Jo. ¡Nadie me respeta, Kev tampoco me ha dicho nada!

Marie rió bajito, mientras Doble D decidió desconectar otra vez.

¡Cleste, te quiero! Gracias por el rewiew. ¡Eres un amor! :'3 Buah, tengo sueño. Mucho sueño. Asi que nos veremos otro dia. ¡Y dejad rewiew, tacaños! ¡Que es gratis! :(  
Ah, por cierto. En mi instituto las cosas van asi: Los mas listos van a A, los de notable a B, los normalitos a C, los que tienen algun problema para el estudio a D, y los tontos a E. Y si, estoy en E. ;-;


End file.
